


broken promises.

by bahanana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fanfiction, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Is this even angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This hurts me, all the other characters are minor characters, i guess, i'm not good at this, listen i wrote this for 5 hours or so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahanana/pseuds/bahanana
Summary: you promised you wouldn't leave. you promised him you wouldn't get hurt. yet, there you were— gunshots on your body and blood spilling out of your wounds. it wasn't long until levi was breaking down into tears in front of his comrades, all the while regretting the choices made and begging the walls to give you back. every single word reminds him of you, and it hurt him too much.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 385





	broken promises.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am so sorry for this crap writing. i wrote this at two am because i wanted to hurt myself. reader's pronouns here aren't specified and levi is a cute blushing mess around you it's cute. also like this isn't proofread bc i typed this for like five hours straight and now i have a migraine, so please enjoy i can't think straight anymore.
> 
> also please leave kudos/comments so i could improve my writing and not feel like my work is trash (lmao jk)!! feel free to criticise my work too btw haha

"Oi, (Last Name), stay with me! You idiot! I can't believe you'll get hurt like that after I trusted you to not get yourself injured!" You heard yelling, and you immediately recognized who that voice belonged to. Of course, you knew that there were unsaid words towards you, such as— _You promised to not hurt yourself_ , and you knew that. 

**_"Haha, you must be out of your mind. There's no way I would be a squad leader." You heard Levi letting out a snort, and you couldn't help but chuckle softly at his statement. Gently running a hand through his black strands, you watched as his eyes went wide and a bright pink color dusting against his cheeks. "The hell are you doing?" His question came out in a stammered manner, and you could only pull him near you before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. When you pulled back to look at his face, you could see him avoiding your gaze and lips trembling, and you thought for a second that the man you were actually showing affection to was a doppelganger because of the change in his personality._ **

**_"Why are you so red, bub?" You asked him with a coy smile on your face, and you took the chance to peck his lips softly. You were confident that he was imploding at the moment when you got no response from him. You lifted him up a bit, letting his legs fall on either side of you, and he complied as he comfortably sat down on your lap. Gently caressing his face and drawing light circles on his cheeks, you pulled him close to let his head rest upon your shoulder. You felt him bury his face against your neck, and his arms slithering around your waist to pull you close. "You'd make a great leader, okay? Trust me."_ **

**_His response came out muffled from his position, but you understood him nonetheless. "I'll trust you on that. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself or leave me. I won't become good if you aren't here."_ **

**_"I promise, okay?"_ **

Everything in your sight was blurry, and the only thing that you could make out of your awful, 144p resolution sight was the tangerine-colored sky which was fading into a dark red hue. It was beautiful, but the view was incomplete because of the damned silhouette in front of you. The next thing you could make out was not something you could see, but you felt — and it was a fucking pain in the ass (not really on the ass, but you know). It was on your shoulder blade, your stomach, and also on your waist, but it was still a bitch and beckoning you to just give up and sleep it off. You were then shocked when you were thrown into the air for a bit before falling back into a wooden surface — and even though it was just a bump, it hurt you so badly that you couldn't help but groan out in pain, eyes closing in distress and brows furrowing like it could help stop you pain and make it go away. You remembered brief, sudden flashbacks about gunshots and— _oh shit_. That's when you realized you were actually on a cart, and it only hit you that you were supposed to be helping with Hange's wounds. Witnessing her being shot in the shoulder made you mentally tear up in frustration, cussing at yourself for being such a horrible friend. You sat up in an instant and your eyes went wide, sight becoming clear by now and your wounds becoming more painful by the minute.

"Stop, Section Commander! You're losing a lot of blood, and it won't help if you suddenly sit up like that! You have to lie down!" Armin's voice was alert as he made you lie back on the wooden cart, a single bead of sweat going down as he held the cloth of blood against her stomach, and you could only groan out in pain as you placed your head back where you were previously lying down on. Surprisingly, though, you were met by the face of the Ackerman staring down at you with visible concern and anger in his eyes, and you were already tearing up at the thoughts going through your mind. You were already getting dizzy again, and it was so tempting that you wanted to succumb into the calling of slumber.

"Fichtner! They just lost a lot of blood because of the bump!" The squad captain was scolding his subordinate as he desperately held the cloth against the wound on your shoulder blade.

**_"Levi! His gums are bleeding because he lost a tooth." You frowned at him as you handed the new titan-shifter an ice pack and made him place it on top of his black eye that he got from your ruthless lover's kicks. Levi only rolled his eyes and tapped on the couch's armrest, and you strode towards him before throwing yourself into his arms, not really minding the public display of affection you were showing towards him. "You went too far. Do I need to say more about your actions? I'm making you sleep outside of the room tonight."_ **

**_"E-Excuse me, but are you two… Married?" You heard Eren ask the both of you, and you only muffled a laugh against your boyfriend's shoulder._ **

**_You resisted the urge to hit Levi with the ice pack you gave the teenager after hearing his response. "Yeah, kid. Married with three kids and five dogs. It's up to you to decide whether they're adopted or not."_ **

**_"Levi, no—"_ **

Sasha groaned out in frustration as she kept her hold on the cloth on your waist. Sasha was really trying to not let it bleed as much, she really was — because she can't afford to lose someone like you. Who else would she ask for help to steal food from without getting in trouble, or ask for delicious food and have it beautifully cooked? Besides, you were a great soldier, and the squad leader of the Elite Protection Team. Who else would lead them properly if you weren't there? "Those people are crazy… They got shot in so many places." She scowled before taking a look at the blood the superior was losing, and Sasha was almost in tears when she realized how bad it really was. "I think it's gonna take a while for this to heal, Section Commander. Please hold on."

"Shit!" You hissed out, momentarily shocking the three people with you on the wagon for a bit. Your teeth were gritting as you brought your uninjured arm up to your eyes, unable to face any of your comrades at the moment. You clearly remembered telling everyone to not die, yet here you were, the one girl who suffered the most injuries and was on the verge of dying. "I hate this, I can't be going like this… My mom— what will happen to her… " Your voice broke out at the sudden reality that hit you, your fists clenching and visibly shaking as you did your best to not cry out. You were in so much pain, and you wanted it to end — but you still wanted to live on and continue on with your life, grow old and stay to see how everything would end. The three people tending to your wounds in the cart, along with the soldier on the horse helping the cart move, stayed silent at the statement you let out, and it only took them moments to realize that you were on the verge of crying.

"Oi, you brat. Don't cry. You're not gonna die." Levi spat out, his brows furrowing as he pressed the cloth more onto the shoulder blade, trying his best to stop the bleeding. When he saw it was no use and only caused more to come out, with his hands tainting red, he cursed out as he frantically looked up. "Fuck's sake!" He was fuming, and if anyone dared to look at him — they would be met by the man with steam coming out of his ears and his glare that could kill anyone on sight. "Out of all the things you could have packed in a small ratio, why is it that the bandages were so few? Keep searching!"

**_"Hey, stop crying, okay?" You whispered as you continued to rub gentle circles on his back, letting him cry on your shoulder as you two sat across each other on the bed. "You did what you could. You know that, right?" You hummed softly and raised a hand to place a gentle hand behind his head, pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Just let it all out. I understand."_ **

**_Levi's hands were shaking as he gripped your shirt tightly, his knuckles white and his lips letting out muffled cries. His tears were staining your shirt, but you could care less, really. He was your priority at the moment. "You said I'd become a great leader…" He cried, his voice coming out muffled. He was so, so small, and you felt like he would crumble into pieces if you hugged him tighter. "If I was a great leader, why would I let them die? Why couldn't it be me?" He asked through hitched breaths, feeling more tears roll down his cheeks. "None of your squad members died. Your members are some of the strongest out there— and they literally risked their lives to give backup or to save anyone last minute. Yet, none of them are dead. How could you understand this?"_ **

**_Your heart ached at his statements. You couldn't help but gently lay a hand on his cheek. You made him look up at you, and the moment you saw his flushed, tear-stained face, you spoke, "They are my friends, Levi. How could I not understand?" You let out in a whisper, voice wavering. You saw his brows furrowing and eyes welling up with tears at your words, and you immediately locked your lips with his._** _H_ _e lets out a muffled sob through the kiss, and you felt him pulling you closer._ **_When he pulled away, you felt him lay his head on your shoulder. You gently rubbed circles on his back as you let him cry it all out, feeling your throat tighten as a tear rolled down your cheek_ **

"We tried, Captain, we did! There's really none left! There was… Only enough to cover Hange's wound." Eren said as he raised his head from one cart, the wind hitting his hair and making it blow in such a way that would almost make his brown locks cover his emerald green hues.

Sasha huffed, looking around for any cloth there was so she could at least wrap the wound in something. A blanket from one of the carts caught her eye, and she immediately called Connie's attention just for him to hand the blanket to her. "Connie! We're going to give the Section Commander makeshift bandages! Hand me that blanket!" She yelled, causing the two boys on the cart to have a small trickle of hope up their guts and rise to their chest. Thank god for Sasha, indeed.

You paid no attention to your surroundings anymore after that, raising your arm and just stared up at the sky. The sight of the sky — and the Corporal's face — was something you were definitely content with, and you didn't mind just staring up at it with your last moments. You were tracing every single detail with your eyes, wanting to raise a hand and touch his face — so you did. Soft. Smooth. He had clear skin that was tainted with blood because of your dirty, blood-stained hand, but he paid no attention to it. He was fine with it, because this would possibly be the last time you'll hold his face again — and he was not risking letting the moment sizzle down into nothing. You were just running your fingers and letting it follow the lines of his face, and he was only watching you with a pained look as he felt the gentle fingers ever so slightly ghost over his skin.

**_"It's the first snow of the year, Levi." You smiled wide as you were staring up at the sky, watching as the white snowflakes slowly started falling down. "My mom told me before that whoever I spend time with during the first snow of the year, I would be spending my whole life with them until I die. I'm glad it's you." You let out a soft chuckle as you gently took hold of his hand before lacing your fingers together. "Isn't it so pretty?"_ **

**_Levi was only staring at your brightly-smiling face, and he couldn't help but raise his unoccupied hands up to cup your cheek, causing you to look back at him with a soft hum. He ghosted his fingers just on your face, and when he met your eyes, he gave you his rare smile that never failed to make your heart skip a beat. Without hesitation, he leaned in to press a soft kiss on your lips. "Yeah, it's pretty. Breathtaking, even." He mumbled just enough for you to hear, and before you could even have a chance to reply, he once again leaned into you, pressing soft kisses all over your face._ **

Everything was like a blur, and you were too tired. You just wanted to close your eyes as you slowly brought your hand down, feeling too tired to keep it up. Your eyes were slowly fluttering, and you tried your very best to keep them open, but it was evident that you were struggling.

Levi's eyes went wide, and his other arm was shaking her awake. "Oi, oi— Keep your eyes open, (Name)! You can't be giving up on us!" He frantically said, and Armin only stayed silent while Sasha was ripping out the fabric. Hange, upon silently listening to the commotion from the other cart, felt her heart ache. Not only because her best friend from day one in the Cadets, and up until now, was dying in front of her— but also for Levi. She felt bad as he was witnessing the man slowly losing all of the people who he adored so much in his life. First his mom, then Isabel and Furlan, then his squad, and now you? For Levi, it was like a never-ending cycle of oh hi you're nice, i'm taking care of you, oh fuck, they're dead. 

Your brows were furrowed, and your face had a pained expression as you softly hissed out when a certain liquid hit against your wound — but what can you do about it? You should be thankful instead that your comrades were improvising for their lack of medical supplies. You felt like your hip was being raised and then wrapped around in something, but you were just too tired to watch to find out what they were cleaning and wrapping your wounds with. Levi was rubbing small circles on your cheek softly with his thumb, and you were comfortably leaning into his touch. You felt calm because of his light, feathery touches. Humanity's Strongest, handling the love of his life on his lap with care, because if he would apply more pressure, the kid would end up breaking. Corporal Levi, staring at the pained expression on your face, wanting to do nothing but pull you into a hug, press a chaste kiss on your lips, and tell you that it'll be fine. Captain Ackerman, listening to your pained noises and praying to the goddamn walls to just take away the pain you were feeling and let him be in your position. It was a sight to you, really.

As Sasha was wrapping the fabric around your hip, Levi was trying to keep you conscious — keeping you alive. His touches didn't help, though. You felt sleepier because of how soft it was and you almost wanted to yell at him because it was making you sleepier — but you couldn't; you knew he was doing it to distract you from the pain you were feeling. "(Name). (Name), open your eyes this instant!" He was already tearing up as he looked into your dull, teary eyes — once bright, but now dark and resembled a dead person's eyes. He was close to breaking down now, but he was holding on and keeping himself sane in front of you. He wanted to be strong for you. Out of frustration, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against yours.

**_"Open your eyes, Levi." You pouted, and he only grunted in response. His head was beside yours, body facing each other, your hands playing with the strands of his hair, and your legs entangled as you listened to the classical music playing on the old record player. You huffed before leaning closer, pressing your forehead against his and nuzzling your nose against his._ **

**_The eskimo kiss was enough to make his eyes flutter open, and upon seeing how close your bright eyes were, he couldn't help but smile gently and pull you closer to him, hugging you tightly by the waist. "What a nice way to wake up."_ **

He found it hard to do it, though. Pushing back his tears and trying to swallow the lump in his throat when you were barely breathing just in front of him— how could he hold himself back? When he saw your eyes doing its best to keep it open and then maintain eye contact with his own eyes, he found himself giving up and finally breaking the facade. "I'm still going to marry you, god dammit… I told myself I would do that…" He softly whispered as he gave in to his emotions, his voice breaking and his tears flowing freely from his eyes. His shoulders were shaking as he cried, and everyone was witnessing him break down into a meek puddle of tears because of you. He was becoming like this because of you. He was feeling things like this because of you. His whole world turned upside-down because of you. But still, he wouldn't have it any other way because he loves you.

**_"Hey," Levi called you after coming back from the cell that Ralph and Sannes were kept in. You turned to look at him with a gentle smile, facing away from Sasha, who fell asleep on the table after eating a shit ton of bread loaves. Patting the empty seat next to you, you signalled for him to sit next to you. He didn't, though, and instead chose to stand, towering over your sitting figure. "After all this titan shit is over and Historia is crowned queen, let's get married and have a family."_ **

**_Oh,_ ** **shit** **_. You definitely did not expect that. You choked on your breath for a bit, and you held back the grin that was fighting its way to get on your lips. "What the hell? That wasn't what I expected after hearing you torture the shit out of those two. I thought you were about to start ranting." You huffed, crossing your arms as you stared at him. The pout formed on your lips was just so kissable, that Levi almost pressed a kiss then and there, but he held himself back to save the kisses for later._ **

**_Levi scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes before getting down on one knee. Your pout faltered and it slowly formed into a wide smile. The man saw how your eyes turned into crescents, and he couldn't help but smile back just as wide as you as he pulled out a diamond ring (that both of you were looking at a few days ago) from one of his pockets. "I really can't imagine myself with someone else that isn't you. Just marry me already, we've known each other for six years and we're both getting older. I don't want to die without starting a family, you know." He said, nonchalant as ever as he gently held one of your hands and slipped on the ring on your finger._ **

**_"I was supposed to propose to you after Historia is crowned queen, you know. But, you had a head start, apparently." You let out a soft laugh as your unoccupied hand reached out into your back pocket, and pulled out the same diamond ring he had slipped on your ring finger. You then took the hand that was holding your other one. "Well, let's get married, Levi." You gently slipped on the ring before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead._ **

**_"I'm taking your last name, (Name). No buts."_ **

"Armin, I'm done with the hips. Here, I'll hold them up for you." Sasha's voice was heard, and a few rustling followed. Sasha handed the bottle of alcohol and the ripped blanket to Armin before taking hold of your bloodied waist. He hesitated for a bit, but decided to undo the bottom part of your dress shirt anyways. Once your stomach was exposed, you felt immense pain coarse through your body as some sort of liquid poured on the wound on your stomach, but you were too tired to complain and resist anymore. Armin was squeamish when it came to treating wounds, but he was doing his best for the Section Commander who was on the verge of death. You then felt your stomach wound being wrapped up, and although it was a pain keeping your body up, Sasha was helping you out.

You saw Levi raise his body again, his cheeks had dried tear streaks on them, and he only watched as Armin used the ripped sheets as bandage. He trailed his eyes away from his lover and just stared at the empty horse that you used to ride. His eyes slowly trailed down and took a look at your tear-stained face, who only had your brows furrowed and your bottom lip between your teeth as you did your best to endure the pain you were feeling. With furrowed brows, Levi took a deep breath and took the remainders of the ripped fabrics and the bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink. Sasha went to hold the cloth on your shoulder blade for him, while Armin lifted you up.

"Captain, please take off their shirt." The other boy instructed as he proceeded to unbutton the last buttons of your dress shirt, and Levi only nodded and followed the instructions quietly. He didn't want to argue. He didn't want to give you memories of him yelling at his subordinates for asking him to strip you off your clothes to heal your wounds, so he just complied. Armin laid your figure back down in an instant once the article of clothing was removed, while Levi proceeded to pour the last portions of alcohol onto your wound. They had to dig out the bullets later, unfortunately, and he silently cursed when he realized that there were three bullets stuck inside.

Your eyes went wide and your uninjured arm clenched into a fist once again, making sure you didn't let out a screech because of the pain you were feeling. "Hold on for a while for me, okay? I'm sorry." Levi apologetically tried to reassure her as he began wrapping your wound in the cloth, making sure it was tight enough yet going as gentle as he could with you. "The pain is temporary, and you're staying with us. I'm sure of it."

**_"Hey. You okay?" You asked with a sad smile, approaching the stoic man who had his head in between his hands. He was alone, a taboo sight, since you were always used to seeing him hanging around Isabel and Furlan since their first day. He craned up his head to look at the source of the voice and was a tad bit surprised to see you still awake in the middle of the night._ **

**_His eyes narrowed after widening for a second, and his gaze locked back on the pile of firewood. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why are you still awake, anyway?" He huffed out and didn't really pay attention to you. Which is why when he suddenly felt your presence right beside him, he was shocked and almost jumped out of his skin. His dull answer only made you frown._ **

**Losing his only two friends just a few hours ago definitely shocked him** **_, you thought,_ ** **and it's their first expedition, even.** **_You smiled softly and looked up at the night sky, eyes sparkling in delight. "You know, there is a constellation of two turtle doves up there. You might not be able to see it, but it's fine. I can't, too. But, it's up there, somewhere." You said, before turning to look at him, and he was only looking at you with a questioning gaze._ **

**_You held back a laugh at how he looked. He wasn't really unattractive— quite decent looking, to be honest. He was quite adorable, and you were sure he was kind on the inside despite what he might seem._ **

**_You continued to speak, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of you. "Anyways, turtle doves mean friendship. I'm pretty sure you could connect the dots by now. Two birds, up there, not visible, and friendship. They're two adorable kids, aren't they?" You chuckled and let out a soft sigh, running a hand through your hair. "My point is— Furlan and Isabel are up there, watching over you, Levi. They always will be. So, hold on for a while, okay? The pain is only temporary, I'm sure of it."_ **

**_For the first time in his life, Levi felt himself bursting into tears in the middle of the campfire, underneath the undeniably bright sky and crying to a stranger who seemed awfully familiar._ **

Sasha looked at the empty horse that was right in the middle of the formation, where you were supposed to be seated. Her eyes turned to shock when she suddenly saw the appearance of your body on the horse, smiling wide and riding alongside your squad members. "P-Please tell me that isn't what I think it is…" Sasha gasped out in horror, tears welling up in her eyes. She then looked back at your figure, and was met by you slowly closing your eyes. "Captain! The Section Commander is—!" She cut herself off, and Levi, who was almost finished wrapping her up, raised a brow as he looked at Sasha. When he saw how she was looking at you, his eyes went wide as he finished bandaging up your wound as fast as he could.

"Oi, (Name), I told you to stay with me!! You cannot die! That is an order, so you have to listen!" Levi yelled as he held your face between his hands. You felt so small when he did that, and as much as you wanted to pull him into a kiss, you were too weak to do so. Levi wanted to hold you like this again sometime in the future. He pulled you close to him, and Armin only stayed silent as he darted his royal blue eyes away from the scene, sighing softly.

**_"Listen, you kids absolutely_ ** **cannot** **_die." You ordered your squad members. They were strong enough and attentive enough to know when someone was in danger and to save them. "That is an order. If you think you kids are weak and think that you'll end up dying just to save someone's ass, leave the squad and ask Erwin to assign you to a new squad. I chose to have you on my squad because we're the ones protecting our fellow scouts from near death scenarios— including ourselves."_ **

**_Levi thought it was weird— because why the hell are you commanding someone to not die. After Flagon and the rest of his squad died, he had to move into your squad (read: you practically begged Erwin for Levi to be placed under your care) until he was promoted to at least a squad leader. "What if we die then?" He snapped, wanting to test your patience. Fortunately, you were a very patient person (after having to put up with your squad's antics and Hange's energetic personality for more than five years)._ **

**_"Then, you die. We couldn't do anything about it. Plus, why bother staying in this Protection Team if you're confident that you'll die? Might as well leave now before ruining our team's reputation of having a consistent number of zero deaths in the battlefield, then." You said with an unfaltering smile, not really minding his nature. "You won't die if you call for help, anyways."_ **

"I love you. Don't go leaving me behind, you piece of shit. You're so selfish. Don't leave me all alone. I can't live without you beside me." Levi whimpered as he felt his lips tremble, a small tear running down his cheek. He looked up at your horse and saw you riding there, a wide smile plastered on your face. The figure of you riding on the horse turned to look at the cart where Levi was and let out a soft giggle. If that wasn't the most heartbreaking sight he'd seen after five years — he didn't know what was. It was happening all over again, and he was sure as hell not imagining shit right now. The same thing happened to Kuchel, his mother — who told him how much she loved him and never regretted having him despite not knowing who the father was. The same thing happened to Isabel and Farlan, two of his friends that were like his siblings he never wanted but enjoyed having — who were cheering him on and telling him how he should continue living his life even though they're not with him anymore. And now, the very thing was happening right before him all over again.

"Captain Levi, I love you!" They were yelling out as they waved at Levi, their wide smile turning into a cheeky grin. The wind was hitting against their face so perfectly, and it was causing the locks to flow beautifully. Levi could only stare at them with a slack jaw, heartbroken as he couldn't control the tears coming out anymore. He was too speechless. The beautiful soldier, right in front of them — in front of him — was smiling while yelling out words he knew that were your last thoughts in your mind. He hated how he was weak for you, how you were the only one who could change his mind, how you were the only one who made him feel this way after such a while. He hated how you, the one who always ordered people to not die, were now dying right in front of his eyes. The sight of your wandering spirit was enough to make his tears flow faster as he was only able to mutter out incoherent words, denial of the scene happening right in front of him clouding his mind. 

He was hurt, but his eyes never left the sight of your adorable face that was giving him the frown that he sometimes let a small smile slip through whenever you were ready to nag at others. He saw the figure turn back to him once more. "I confessed my undying love for you and made myself look like an idiot, so you better be smiling now!"

**_"You know, you're a cute and nice guy, and I like you a lot. Actually, scratch that, I love you. Not just in a 'i want to squeeze your cheeks' type of way, but like a 'i want to date you' kind of way." You said with a small grin, staring at his face to look at his reaction. It was just as you expected from the man, especially since he was just in the middle of eating dinner. He choked in the middle of sipping the soup from the bowl, and the growing blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by you. The last thing he expected was his superior to confess their feelings to him while they were eating in the dining area in front of their squad members. "Oh, wow, you choked on the soup. What an adorable reaction, Levi. Anyways, I'll be waiting for your response." You chuckled before standing up, collecting your own dirty plates to chuck it in the sink._ **

**_He knew you were clever and definitely confident, but he surely didn't expect for you to suddenly announce your feelings in the middle of dinner, right in front of your whole squad. There were seven members, nine including both you and Levi. Those seven members were perplexed, shocked, literally any word you could think of that relates to 'holy shit what happened'. He wasn't exactly avoiding you, or he didn't really hate you either. In fact, he liked you back — he just wasn't sure how to react. Sure, you treated him differently, he noticed, but you told him before that he was just someone you considered a good friend. For all he knows, you could be someone who would just end up leaving him. But, you were the one who he could talk to about anything, from his problems to his plans for the day. He used to have a hard time imagining a future, and he used to not really care for partners or think much about love because,_ ** **why the hell would he waste time on that** **_, he always thought._ **

**_Then again, you were the first one to really catch his interest for some reason. You were someone he could rely on most of the time, especially when Erwin was busy and he didn't have anyone to bother. You spent most of the day with him, mainly because whenever the squad finished their daily practices, you and him would always go to the best-selling café to drink some tea and eat some desserts as a reward. You were always in his mind, and he couldn't even deny that fact. Suddenly during one of their daily training routines, the man was shocked when he found himself imagining his future with nobody else but you, living under the same roof and having the most iconic and beautiful babies there ever was. He often realized that there were some days that he would just either stare at you for too long, or steal glances at you from time to time. He would always feel his heart beating like he just finished running a thousand miles whenever you were talking to him, or whenever you called his name, or just at everything that you did. It was like he was a teenage love-sick boy waiting for his crush to notice him._ **

**_It bothered him, to be honest, and he certainly didn't want to make things awkward. He thought to himself,_ ** **What would be the harm in trying?** **_So, he stood up and called out to you, catching the attention of many scouts. "Captain (Name), I love you!" You turned to look at him, amazed and giddy by the sudden answer from the newly-recruited soldier. As much as you wanted to scream in joy and hug him, you didn't. You just stood there, the dirty bowl and cup in your hand, staring straight at him as the words processed in your brain. It didn't take long for you to blush profusely once the gears in your brain clicked together, and it's as if the time and the people around you stopped. Your attention was focused on him, and him only. Upon seeing him flush more and hearing his next statement, you couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Oi, I just confessed and made myself look like a damn idiot! Can you at least smile at me instead of laughing like a fucking airhead?"_ **

**_You smiled at him and let out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears, and he felt his heart suddenly thump against his chest._ **

They opened their mouth as they continued to speak, "I'm sorry for wasting your money and not finishing the desserts back then, I was too full. I'm sorry for hitting you lots of times and even putting your life in grave danger. I'm sorry I was so selfish and sometimes hid the peppermint tea all to myself. I'm sorry, a hundred times sorry, for everything!" The figure on the horse smiled softly as their eyes closed. They opened their eyes once more and let out a laugh — the laugh that Levi always loved hearing. They turned away from Levi as they were humming the soft melody of his favorite lullaby, and he felt his eyebrows furrowing as he brought a hand up to run a hand through his hair before letting out a choked wail.

Levi closed his eyes and held you tightly, bringing your body up to his lap as he made your head rest on his chest. The way that his heartstrings were tugging on his heart were so harsh that he couldn't have the courage to keep quiet — making him let out choked sobs every so often. He didn't want to let go of you. He didn't want to face the reality of losing you in this way without even doing at least half of the things you two were planning to do together. Without hesitation, he placed your small frame back on the cart before pressing his lips against yours. He pulled away and pressed his palms against the middle of your chest and added pressure. The others were only leaving him be — because this was a first for all of them to witness Humanity's Strongest breaking down.

The orange sky, the horses running, the scent of iron, the wind blowing, the grass rustling. Him, you, the cart, his heartbreaking cries, and the silent comrades.

It was evident, and he doesn't have to tell them anymore, because they already know. He rarely acts out like this. They could tell already from that moment on that it was the first time he regretted his decisions. They heard him cry out in such a heart-wrenching way when he felt you let out your last breath, and cursed at the deities to bring you back when he knew you weren't moving even a single muscle anymore. His figure was shaking and his words were coming out in a babbled mess, while his never-ending waterfall of tears streaked down his face.

* * *

"Captain, you should go inside now. It's dark out and you need rest. It pains all of us, too."

Levi found himself still at the cart, now lying down and facing the dark, starry night. He was all alone, and it suddenly hit him that by this time, you would have fallen asleep outside because of how you were always staying and taking care of your horse like it was your best friend. He frowned even more before sitting up, a short sigh coming from his nose as he looked up and searched for the girl's horse that always stood out for him. Levi stood up and frowned even more as he walked towards it. The sight of the lonely mammalian was definitely taboo. Surprisingly, the blue roan was still awake, and Levi couldn't help but give the horse a sad smile as he approached it. It was beautiful and reminded him so much like its owner. Not because you looked like a horse, but because the horse stood out. Just like how you stood out. 

"You're up all night. You must be tired, huh, girl?" He said with a soft voice as he gently caressed the soft black mane, his eyes trailing through the dark blue tips the horse had. "I know. You miss them — I mean, I do too." He frowned as he remembered the way you were always smiling at him with so much affection that it hurt him when he remembered that you used to look at him in the same way— like your horse. The horse softly neighed before bowing and giving the pale boy a gentle nudge with her nose. "I saw them riding with you today. That must have been your last ride with them, huh? As much as I didn't want it to be her last, I saw it with my own eyes" He whispered, feeling his frame shake softly as tears began pooling in his eyes. A soft sob came out from his slightly parted lips, followed by another, and another, until he couldn't hold back anymore and just let it all out. It was full of anguish towards those gun-wielding bastards and a plea to the girl who was peacefully resting now to come back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't take care of your owner… They were everything I ever asked for, and yet—" He cut himself off. He just couldn't finish that sentence.

**_"You trust me, don't you?" You said with a soft smile, walking to wrap your arms around his waist and leaning into his frame. He was by the sink, washing the dishes as the rest of the new Special Operations Squad were outside, doing some chores. You pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. "Come on, Levi, I can fight Rod Reiss with you and the kids. And besides, you can't do this alone. I'd feel absolutely guilty if any of you gets injured and I'm not there to help out."_ **

**_You felt the man take a deep breath, before sighing out and turning off the sink. He turned around and wrapped his arms around you, leaning into your frame to press a soft kiss on your lips before pulling away quickly to stare at your shining orbs. "I trust you. I just… I don't want to lose you, either. It's full of guns. It's dangerous. What if something bad happens to you?" He whispered with his infamous frown on his lips, and you felt him pulling you closer just to lay his head on you._ **

**_"Hey, it's okay, baby." You smiled as your hand worked its way up and started to play with his soft hair. "You're everything I could ever ask for. You'll be taking care of me, and I'll be taking care of you. We won't leave each other alone, right?"_ **

**_"You're right. Fine. You can come with us."_ **

Unbeknownst to him, your translucent frame was just there, right beside him and crying. You could touch him and you could talk to him, yet he couldn't feel you and he couldn't hear you. "(Name)... What do I do?" You heard Levi whimper in a small voice, and you couldn't help but feel so bad for him.

That night under the twinkling little stars, the squad captain found himself sitting his ass on the grass, knees giving up from how much he was shaking with a hand pressed against his lips and a river flowing down his cheeks, as he cried out his own symphony — hoping it would reach the person who he loved so much.

That night under the bright moon, you, the former section commander, found yourself trying to hug your lover, wanting to do nothing but pull him close to you, whisper sweet nothings into his ears, and calm him down until he falls asleep on your shoulder. 

* * *

_They finally crowned Historia queen_ , you thought to yourself as you watched the scene unfold before you. You laughed upon seeing the blonde teenager raise up her fists to give Levi a punch on his shoulder. Levi really didn't feel anything from that punch, but it was just enough to make him crack a smile towards the group of kids. The sight of their faces changing from amazement (from Historia finally being able to punch Levi) to absolute fear (because Levi smiled at them, which is a horrifying sight that would probably scare them for life) only made you laugh more. "I see that smile everyday, you know? It's not really a bad thing." You spoke up with pride in your chest, before realizing for the umpteenth time that they couldn't hear you.

"By the way, it's her funeral today." Levi suddenly spoke up soon after, and it caused them to go silent. The atmosphere changed quickly, going from a zero to a hundred. "You brats are coming to it later, right?" He asked in a quiet voice as he looked back down at his feet. One of his hands came out of his pocket to stare down at the platinum diamond ring on his ring finger, and an awfully painful memory went in his mind.

You didn't expect that they would hold a funeral for you. During your experience as a scout, nobody really did have a funeral since they all ended up getting mauled by titans. Maybe it was because you weren't killed by titans, but people? Or maybe because it was _Levi_ , the first person who you expected to throw a funeral for you out of everyone in the scouts.

"You… Were supposed to get married to her soon, weren't you…" Sasha trailed off as she tried to break the awkward silence, smiling sadly at the man who you were supposed to marry. The rest of the kids' eyes went wide at Sasha's statement, and it reminded you of how you never told any of them about the marriage. Sasha probably overheard the conversation you two had back in the dining room when the two of you proposed. "But now… It's a funeral instead of a marriage. I'm sorry, Captain."

Levi swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, looking back up at the kids with a grin. He let out a bitter laugh and gave them a nod in response. "So, you were actually awake that time, huh? Is that why you were so desperate to save her?" He didn't mean for it to come out in a bad way— but, by how panicky she has been acting and even improvised for the bandages, it really made sense why they wanted to save you. "I can't do anything about it anymore. Don't feel sorry and just come to the funeral later, okay?"

That's what led you to where you were now, standing alongside your mother as she cried out in pain, and being able to do nothing about it. She was kneeling down in front of the large altar that had your favorite flowers all over it, and right in the middle was a very detailed hand drawn portrait of you. She was crying out, yelling and cursing at the deities for losing you. You couldn't help but break down into tears as the sight of your mother crumbling, her usually strong and happy persona going away in an instant. She didn't even cry this hard when you lost your father— she just comforted you more and even tried to put on a happy face just for you to smile.

"Mom… I'm so sorry, mom…" You found yourself apologizing as you crouched beside her shaking form, trying to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes. You knew she couldn't hear you, but you couldn't stop yourself from letting the words fall past your lips. You turned to look at the comrades standing behind your mother— some were holding back tears, some were already crying their eyes out, and some were silently staring at your altar. You shakily stood up, making your way over to the man in the middle, who had his usual gaze just on your altar. You levelled yourself so that you were the same height as him, your face directly in front of his. 

He was silent, not shedding any tears as he listened to the cries of your mother. _Later_ , he was thinking when he felt the familiar feeling of his eyes about to water, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, _I'll cry later._ You stood up directly in front of him before placing a gentle hand on his pale cheek, drawing a small circle with your thumb and just stared at his face. Upon seeing his brows furrow more and his eyes flutter for a bit, you pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away. A single tear trailed down his face. Your shakily exhaled as you instinctively let your thumb brush against his cheek, but it was to no avail when the tear passed through your translucent body and fell down his chin.

It wasn't long until his once still frame started shaking again, and he broke down into tears. His knees shook and gave up on him, causing him to kneel down on his spot with his head hung low. "Why do you have to leave me behind, too? It was too early…" You heard his shaky voice ask particularly nobody, and his voice was cracking a bit. It came out a bit squeaked due to how soft his voice was. "I should have protected you—"

You were a crying mess by the time you sat down in front of him, wrapping your arms around his frame and wanting to comfort him. His statement was cut off as he took a deep breath, and all that came out was a sob. Another sob, and then another, until he was crying once more. You felt his hand go up and lay it against his chest, harshly gripping his black button-up shirt until his knuckles turned white. By the position you were in, it looked like he had his head on your shoulder, but you knew better than tricking yourself to think that they could see you. You were nothing else but a roaming spirit now, and you knew that you would stay like that for forty-seven more days (since it's been two days since your passing) until you join the others in the afterlife.

"Don't cry… Please don't cry…" You whispered, the only noise being his heartbreaking whimpers and your mother's loud cries throughout the spacious funeral home.

**_"Hey, what happened?" You heard him ask with a gentle voice, a hand going up to brush your stray locks that fell over your face. His other hand came up to lay it across your cheek, wiping away the tears that fell from your cheeks. You didn't answer, and instead buried your face on the valley between his neck and shoulder. You didn't know when he came in your room, nor did you feel him sit across you, but you didn't mind his sudden appearance. You wanted his comfort, anyways._ **

**_At the feeling of your tears hitting against his skin and his clothes, he instinctively wrapped his arms around your shaking frame and rested his head on yours, whispering sweet nothings and constantly making shushing noises. You could feel his hands gently patting your back or rubbing small circles from time to time in hopes for it to comfort you. It took a while until you were able to answer Levi's question, but it came out muffled and staggered. "My dad… Why did he have to leave mom and I behind?" You whimpered as one of your hands went up to wrap around his torso and ball your hands into a fist, gripping the fabric that he was wearing. "I should've gone with him back there… It was such a dangerous place, and yet—"_ **

**_Another sob went past your lips, and you felt your heart wrenching even more as you cried out. He stayed silent upon hearing your response. He then pressed a soft kiss against the back of your head, letting out soft shushes once more and started cradling you again. "Don't cry… It's going to be alright. I'm right here." He hummed before letting out the soft shushes once more._ **

* * *

"Hey, I heard what happened. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The familiar voice of the café owner said from behind the counter, a sad smile on her face when she saw Levi enter. When Levi looked around the café, his heart ached badly and his lips pursed, the memories of your small dates you had with him running through his mind that he always treasured. "No need to take your order. Just have a seat. I know the usual already."

It's been a month and a half since your passing, and admittedly, he wasn't used to it at all. He was used to waking up with your face just beside his, your legs tangled around his and one of your arms being just on top of his frame. He was used to that familiar warmth and feeling of your body pressed up against him underneath the covers before going to sleep and after waking up from his slumber. He was used to the scent he always loved whenever you hugged him, and that smile that never faltered from your face not even once. He was used to that voice that he listened to everyday and not get tired of, and your constant nagging every time he did something wrong. He missed everything about you, and it hurt him so bad that the _one_ person he never wanted to leave is now gone.

He took a seat that was by the window, the place where the both of you always sat on every time you visited, which was frequent enough to be considered a regular now. "Get me the usual, but only (Name)'s order. You don't have to make mine." He told the barista that he got close over the years. He never got to try what you always ordered since it looked disgusting, but he figured he would give it a try today since you (used to) never stopped whining about how good it was and that he should try it ever since their first date here.

"Oh? Trying out that good ol' sweet pair, huh?" The barista smiled brightly, the sounds of her taking out utensils being heard through the small café. "Just wait for a bit. Does Classical suit your mood today?"

"Bring out (Name)'s favorites. I know you have a whole box of those, considering that them, you and Shitty Glasses have been best friends for a long time now." He answered with a bitter chuckle, and after that interaction, it wasn't long until the sound of the record player playing out the first movement of Kreutzer Sonata, your favorite piece by Beethoven.

**_Levi was staring at your order with narrowed eyes, before looking up at your face that was smiling wide at him. His order was a small plate of the Classic Beef Lasagna and his favorite Honey Black Tea, which was just Black Tea with two pumps of honey in it. Yours, on the other hand, was too different from his. It was sweet, both the food and the drink, which explained why you were hyper almost all the time._ **

**_"Strawberry Matcha Waffles and Strawberry Mint Lemonade!" You proudly introduced your order to your date with a wide smile, and Levi's eyes trailed back down at the meal. The food you had ordered were waffles, obviously, except half of it was green and the other half was pink. There was green ice cream on top of it with freshly cut strawberries surrounding said ice cream, and it was all topped off with strawberry syrup. The drink you had in your tall glass was a pink beverage, garnished with a small lemon slice. "Try it! You'll like it, I promise you!"_ **

**_"I'll pass. I'd like to savor my lasagna instead."_ **

He waited for what it felt like a lifetime, when it's only been around ten to fifteen minutes. Maybe it was because you weren't there to talk to him and shake out the boredom, but he just watched as people passed by or kids ran in the streets. There was even a couple who walked by, and in that moment, Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from them until they were no longer seen. It went as far as reminding him of how you two never failed to amuse people, each other included. It was probably because of your entirely different natures, him being that silent guy who always looked pissed off, and you being that happy-go-lucky person who never failed to stop talking.

What broke him out of his trance was the plate being placed on his table, and the tall glass followed soon after. He looked down at the meal he was served before looking back up at the barista, who had concern in her eyes. It made Levi chuckle, and even more so when she sat in front of her best friend's lover. He soon realized that the piece that was playing in the record player by now is Love's Sorrow, your favorite piece by Kreisler. "Are you sure you're okay, Shortie?" She asked, her voice softening as she began to take a look at his appearance.

At the question aimed towards him, he scoffed and rolled his eyes before staring back at the female barista. "Don't look at me like that, Pinkie. I'm used to this." The man answered and pulled his plate and glass from the center of the table to his side. Why 'Pinkie', you ask? Rose Quartz was her real name, which it was way too long for him, and the actual gemstone was in a pinkish color. Not to mention that it was also her favorite color. That's where he decided to call her Pinkie instead— while you and Hange collectively agreed on calling her Pinkie, too. Now, that's who she was known as now, and she didn't mind at all. 

Pinkie had a frown on her face before nodding, obviously not buying his response but didn't want to push his buttons any further. She stood up from her seat and walked towards the record player area, taking the now-open box beside it and taking out another disk, which was all of Mozart's variations of _Ah vous dirai-je, maman_ (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, basically). She waited for the disk to finally stop before she took out the previous disk and placed the new one, making sure to return the disk properly to its case and back in the box.

When she turned around, she found that Levi had already taken a few bites of the served dessert, halfway through the green half of the waffle and the ice cream starting to melt. What caught her eye, though, was that Levi's head was now hung low and suddenly finding the wooden table too interesting. She sighed softly and went back to where she sat, taking a peak at his face. "Ackerman, look up. I'm sure (Name) wouldn't like it if they found out you were crying in front of their favorite food and drink." She lightly scolded the sulking man. The moment she asked that question, the soft notes from the piano finally started playing and the main theme was heard throughout the rather small café.

Levi slowly looked up with dried tear streaks down his cheeks, and she watched as he took another bite out of the waffle. He took the tall glass that was just beside him before taking a gulp of the drink, and but she definitely didn't miss the sight of tears streaming down his cheeks. When he finally set down the glass on the table, a forced smile came up to his lips and out came a bittersweet chuckle. All that happened while tears continued making its way down to his chin, and his chuckles slowly turned into sobs and his shoulders to visibly shake once more. Pinkie only looked at him with her heart heavy, frowning at how the stoic man was coping right now. She watched as he cried in front of him, and she couldn't help but tear up at the emotional breakdown the man was having.

All the time ever since she found out about your death, she was in the denial stage and instead played the box of your favorite classical music all day while tending to the customers. She didn't want to cry at all, and she refused to believe that it happened. So, she waited. She waited for you to come everyday, making sure that she never ran out of stock for the ingredients of your favorite food and drink in case you came to have another meal with Levi. She didn't even realize how much her emotions were so bottled up until now. "It tasted so _good_ ," He said with a trembling voice as he brought a hand up to furiously wipe away his falling tears with his sleeve, and it shakily made its way back to the spoon and took another bite before placing it back on the plate. "It tastes like them. Every time I kissed them, they tasted like _this_. Now, I know why their kisses were so sweet." He commented and let out a whimper. He couldn't hold it back anymore and instead let the tears fall free from his grey orbs, and that was where Pinkie finally broke down.

All that buildup of tears ever since your death, all the emotion that was bottled up ever since she found out about it, and her whole weak side was finally showing. She couldn't help but cry it all out. She couldn't breathe— it was hard. She was shaking, her lips were quivering, and heart-broken sobs were coming out from her lips. There were even occasional curses that she was slipping out through her sobs. Levi was pretty much the same. He has been crying at least once a day when he was able to register that things wouldn't go back to the way they were, and he had to hold back things every time they were doing business and such. It was a pain, especially when he would see things that reminded him of you.

"Oh my _fucking_ god." She swore as her hands came up to wipe at her tears that wouldn't stop falling even if she tried to make it stop. All that was heard were their sobs and the music from the record player.

It wasn't long until the first variation that Mozart made played while in the middle of their crying fest, and the sound of the opening of the door to her own apartment was heard after a few seconds. In came running a little kid who shared the same facial features that you did. "Happy piano!! It's a happy piano!" The child giggled as he ran up to the occupied table, smiling wide. When Levi turned to look at the kid that was standing by the side, that was when he realized that they were almost a carbon-copy of you. Same skin color, eye color, hair color. Their eyes were as lively and big as yours (livelier, even), their nose was perfectly sculpted to be the same shape as yours, and their lips were the same shape as yours, and their smile _oh my fucking god their smile was the exact smile you had._ Levi figured that the food or drink was drugged, and that he was seeing a fucking child version of you right beside him— but _no_. He knew that it was real when the girl in front of him took a shaky breath and gently ruffled the kid's head.

"(Name), go back inside." Gently smiled as she wiped away her tears, and a soft sniffle came from her soon after. "Auntie over here is talking to someone, hmm? Go back to grandma at grandpa inside."

"(Name)? Why the fuck do they have the same name and look exactly like—?" His breath hitched as he took a good look at the kid, stopping his sentence. The resemblance was uncanny, really. The kid giggled and waved at him, before instinctively coming up to climb on his lap. For some reason, when the kid met friends of their family, their first instinct was to climb people's laps. Looking up close, it really did remind him of you. It was hard to move on now, especially when he knew that there was an exact carbon copy of his lover in this café. It might even pass off as your child. At the sight of the mini you, his heartstrings tugged even more and looked at the kid with a mix of emotions. Pain, content, disbelief— It was hard to determine, really.

Pinkie frowned at his question, and it took her awhile to give Levi the answer he was looking for. "A few years ago, my sister got pregnant with her boyfriend that was in the Corps. You probably know Moses, who died while she was pregnant for six months now. When she gave birth, she died. My younger sister for some reason looked too alike to (Name), for some reason, but that was just enough reason for them to become great friends in the end." She told with a small smile gracing her features when the memory of you and her sister meeting came into her mind. "(Name) was there when she died, and when they took a look at it, the kid was the same gender and shared the same features as they did. So, they decided to name my sister's baby after them. My parents were fine with it, and I didn't mind at all."

Levi swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hesitantly brought a hand up to gently run his fingers through their hair, and he felt his heart ache even more upon hearing the giggle that came out from their lips. "My name is (Name) Beilschmidt! What's yours?" They asked with that bright grin plastered on their face, and Levi couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, feeling tears well up in his eyes once more.

"Levi. Just call me Uncle Levi." He said with a smile adorning his face. He couldn't help but break down once more in front of the child when he felt their small hands pressing against his cheeks, and he felt the familiar warmth in his heart finally come back to him.

  
  
  
  


**_"Papa, why are we visiting Uncle Kenny?" You asked with a questioning gaze, looking up at your father. Kenny and your father were no way related to each other and just became close friends that you ended up having to call him uncle. You were holding his hand tightly as you walked down the streets of the underground city, and you couldn't help but gape up in awe at the sight of the surroundings. It was absolutely different compared to the surface._ **

**_Your father smiled down at you before looking back up at the road, making his way to his close friend's house that he visited not too long ago. "I just wanted to pay your uncle a visit. Don't worry, though, he has a nephew who is living with him right now. We'll be taking a while, so make sure you be friends with the little guy back there, okay? He's older than you by a year or two, I think."_ **

**_The thought of having a new friend excited you, honestly, and you immediately gave your father a nod. It was just a silent walk there, and you didn't pay much attention to the busy streets of the Underground City. You were quite aware that it was a crime-filled place, and you were thankful that your father decided to wear his Military Police uniform for this. After a short while, you two finally stopped in front of a decent looking house, which was quite better than you expected. A swift knock on the door was heard, and soon after, the familiar face of Kenny Ackerman was there to greet you two._ **

**_"(Name)! Now, little lamb, ya sure grew up quite well, eh?" He instinctively crouched down to your level and ruffled your hair, and you let out a soft laugh while nodding vigorously. He had a smile on his face, and soon enough stood up to now greet your father. You really didn't pay attention, and instead looked inside the house that had the door wide open. There was nobody insides, and you felt your mood drop when the boy your father was talking about was nowhere to be seen._ **

**_"(Name), his nephew is always in his bedroom. It's on the right door." You heard your father tell you, and soon you found yourself dashing right inside the house._ **

**_There were two doors by the right side of the living room, the right side being the one you excitedly ran into. You gave the door a few knocks before throwing it open with a wide smile, catching the small boy on the bed off guard. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a questioning gaze as he placed the rather sharp knife that he was playing with on his nightstand, now turning his attention on you. You were rather short, being only like five years old, so you couldn't really get up on the bed properly without struggling, in which the kid was kind enough to at least help you up._ **

**_"I'm the child of the guy who keeps visiting Uncle Kenny!" You said and sat yourself in front of him, your gaze never leaving his and your smile never faltering from your face. He only stared back at you, not really bothering to smile back at you. "My name is (Name). What's yours?" You asked the boy, and before he could even get a chance to answer, you were already spitting out things you wanted to tell him about yourself. "I'm five, and I heard that you were either six or seven! My favorite color is (color), by the way, and I like listening to piano! I also like drawing and coloring! Oh, right, one of my favorite books is called Romeo and Juliet, where—"_ **

**_Levi couldn't help but let a slight laugh come out of his lips, and instantly, a smile was finally decorating his face. He was just listening to you rambling about how the storyline progressed, and he had to stop you in the middle of your speech so that he could be able to at least introduce himself to you. "My name's Levi. Just Levi." He said, scooting closer to where you sat and so that you two could talk better. "I'm actually seven years old. I like black. I never listened to piano or read a book, but I like playing with knives though."_ **

**_You looked at him in disbelief. "Not even Romeo and Juliet?" And he shook his head in response, the smile still on his face. "Then, next week when my father visits, I'll give you the book so you could read it, Levi!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all couldn't tell, the paragraphs in bold + italics are flashbacks/soft drabbles i wanted to add in between the scenes because they popped into my mind while i was spontaneously typing the hell first things that came into my mind. (and like the flashbacks are sort of related to the current story if you guys didn't notice, like for example the first scene is an injured reader with a screaming levi and the first flashback is reader promising levi that they wouldn't leave/get hurt)
> 
> the flashbacks aren't in like,,, chronological order or something, it's just memories that are related to the words they say or something, idk i just wanted to add those random unrelated scenes in my head bc it would be a shame to not add that. 
> 
> also pls i live for soft blushy sub levi + wild confident dom reader. like do you see that. you can't tell me that levi isn't cute. bonus points if reader is tol bean and big spoon.
> 
> stay safe during quarantine, kids.


End file.
